Only Horseshoes and Handgrenades
by GreyPurpleBlack
Summary: "She puts her whole soul into something when she's interested in it, and the end result is always astounding. Well, almost always. Because this time, her interest is ME." RokuNami romance, humor, and angst.
1. Ladies and Gentlemen, Roxas Strife!

_A/N-Grey: My wonderful friend EvanesceAnimi and I are co-writing this fiction for your reading pleasures. My chapters will be from Roxas's point of view while Ev writes Nami's POV. The entire thing will be posted under my account. While the main genres listed are romance and humor, rest assured that there will be plenty_ _of angst. Because we are intelligent strategists, we have already planned out this story; we hope you enjoy.__  
_

**_Chapter One: Ladies and Gentlemen, Roxas Strife!_**

* * *

_Almost only counts in horseshoes and handgrenades._

* * *

_I_ **want**_ to _**die**.

Of course, now that I've involved her, that would be the coward's way out.

* * *

First and foremost, I am an idiot. Yes, you can call me that. "Hey, idiot!" Don't worry, I will respond just like you called my name. After all, you won't be the first and _definitely _not the last.

Second, I am Roxas. _Strife. __**Roxas **__Strife. _Hey, like I said, I am an idiot. That also means I can make cliched movie references without it further damaging my reputation.

Third, I am suicidal. No, _really?_ If a guy introduces himself as "idiot" before giving you his name, you have to realize he's got issues, and it isn't just a low IQ.

Fourth, I am the boyfriend of Naminé Kawano.

Yeah. All of you with logic and all of you romantics out there, get ready for your simultaneous, "Crap."

Naminé is gorgeous. With her blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and an awesome sense of style (courtesy of her cousin Kairi), she's a knockout.

Even better: she's an artist.

The best: she has the most amaaazing personality.

… is what I'd say if I were a girl. I'm not.

Truthfully, though, she is amazing. I have no idea what's going to come out of her mouth at any given time, she's normally quiet but can scare the crap out of me with her _loud_ sudden outbursts, and she can spend hours on end locked in her room finishing a painting. She puts her whole soul into something when she's interested in it, and the end result is always astounding.

Well, almost always.

Because this time, her interest is _**me**_.

* * *

My brother walks into the kitchen, thumping the back of my head as he passes.

"_Ouch_," I hiss. "What was that for, dumbass?"

"_I_'m the dumbass? I'm the not the one who's been staring at the same piece of paper for the last forty-five minutes. Have you done _any_ work at all since I got home?" he snorts. Opening the fridge, he stands and appraises his options, one hand stroking his chin thoughtfully and the other ruffling his already-a-disaster-zone hair.

I glance at my nonexistent essay before scoffing, "Mind your own damn business." As he leaves I hear the crunch of an apple and a self-satisfied grunt.

I live with Sora, a twenty-year-old sophomore in college who unfortunately happens to be family. This means that somehow I always end up being the one to buy him and his friends their beer—he certainly knows how to take advantage of a good-willed relative. When Sora decided to go to my university on the Islands where we grew up, I told him I'd be happy to let him move in with me to save us both a pretty penny. I regret that decision every day.

"**LAST FRIDAY NIGHT, YEAH WE DANCED ON TABLETOPS, AND WE TOOK TOO MANY SHOTS, THINK WE KISSED BUT I FORGOT!"**

God help me. The kid can't even sing in tune. Is he doing this on purpose? Someone, _shoot me. _

Just then the door to our apartment opens, and in comes a red-headed beauty. "Oh. Sora's singing again, huh?" she giggles.

Thank you, God. "Do you want to see something funny, Kairi?" I smirk, beckoning to my brother's almost-kind-of-girlfriend to follow me. We sneak out of the room and to Sora's doorway, where the sounds of cats dying continue. Slowly I turn the doorknob and open it, just wide enough for the two of us to see through.

There is my twenty-year-old brother, busting a move like it's 1999, which he doesn't even remember well, and looking absolutely _ridiculous._ I have to admit, moments like these make my days worth it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA." Kairi is apparently dying on my hallway floor, and... yes, Sora turns, completely mortified. That should keep him quiet now. I leave them, the girl still in hysterics on the floor and the bright red idiot stammering out excuses and questions like something he might say could actually make us forget what we just witnessed.

Although Sora and I are close, we couldn't be more opposite. The only thing that's really _similar _about us is our family resemblance—you could tell from a mile away that we're brothers. It's the spiky hair, facial structure, basically everything other than our hair colors, tans, and just, _exactly_, how we're good-looking. I enjoy the claim to more mature attractiveness while he still manages to appear sixteen years old, to his own frustration. Obviously, our personalities differ greatly as well—I wouldn't be caught _dead_ listening to such crappy pop. Or dancing like that. Shudder, shudder.

Kairi is his best friend since childhood; they met when she moved to Destiny Islands from Radiant Garden at the age of seven. Since the age of twelve, Sora has been mad for the poor girl. She couldn't get rid of him if she wanted to. However, despite both of them now being _twenty_, they haven't done a damn thing to act on their feelings. They still skirt around each other awkwardly, like they don't know if the other likes them or not—puh-_lease._ We're not fifteen, people.

"Roxas?" I jerk my head up to find the object of my brother's affections looking at me expectantly.

Said brother appears from behind her. "Nam's waiting for you, man. What are you still doing here?"

I'm out the door before they can say Katy Perry.

* * *

Petite, soft-spoken, and kind, Naminé easily pales in the presence of energetic, outgoing, stunning Kairi. She's awfully shy, and she prefers to listen than to talk when she's around many people. With me, though, my girl never shuts up.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So I told him, 'This is my painting. I won't let someone tell me how to paint it.' Well, of course I wasn't quite so rude, but you know how I get with my art, Roxas..." I'm looking at the face of heaven, I just know it. She stirs her iced coffee with her left hand and sketches on a napkin with the other. "This is what I'm thinking of doing for the project, but I just don't know... It might be entirely too ambitious, but I might as well try, right? What? What is it, Roxas?" I jolt to attention, realizing I've been smiling at her for the past five minutes.

"Oh, nothing," I shrug with a grin. "Just enjoying the view."

She turns red. "Roxas..."

My grin widens. "I love your blush. You're simply adorable when you're embarrassed. Have I told you that before?" I ask, knowing full well I say it every chance I get.

"No," she deadpans, "only every hour of every day that we've been together, totaling about... a thousand times too many. But thank you." She again focuses on her sketch of the shore next to our school, hashing out the major objects. "Were you even listening to me?" she huffs, staring at her work without really seeing it.

"You told the jerkwad to get off your back about your painting, and you're worried that your preferred idea may require more work than you can put into it. I've listened to every word, Nams." I grab her right hand and squeeze it gently. "You know I always do."

She beams at me. "Thank you, Roxas."

She's perfect.

It's too bad I'm not.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Escorting Miss Naminé Kawano!

_A/N-Grey: I want you guys to know that, although this contains romance and humor as well as angst, we do not take these subjects lightly. We do not take _tragedies_ lightly. And that's what suicide is, every suicide: a tragedy. I hope you guys know that, and I hope you don't joke about suicide. It's anything but a joke. On that depressing note, let's move on with an upbeat chapter!_

_A/N-Ev: Hello, all you fabulous Kingdom Hearts fans! Ready for my first shot at writing Nami?_

_Song of the Chapter: "Anna Sun" — Walk the Moon_

_**Chapter 2: ...Escorting Miss Naminé Kawano!**_

* * *

I travel across my room to the drawing board opposite my bed, pulling open my curtains as I walk by. Golden sunlight floods the bedroom as I sit down at my desk, grabbing a clean paintbrush and paint palate from a shelf beside it.

I stare intently down at the canvas in front of me, a half-finished Ferris-wheel looking back at me. Closing my eyes tight, I think back to the Destiny Islands Summer Carnival to which Roxas had taken me last week.

I am Naminé Kawano, girlfriend of **Roxas Strife. **The only boy across the worlds who can distract me from my art. For some reason, Roxas, the social, caring, and charming skateboarder, chose _me_, the timid, quiet girl who just likes to stay in her room and paint.

While in thought, I already quickly poured out some paint by the side of my canvas. Trusted brush in hand, I begin to swirl and throw colors across the board, taking the image caught in my memory and bringing it to life.

I think back to that night again: since it was getting late, a few stars were beginning to peek out of the dark in the evening sky, though it was still dappled with shades of pink, red, and orange. The ride stood out against the subtle beach landscape with its flashing neon lights and intense, exhilarating atmosphere. The space between Roxas and me and the wheel was spotted with other groups of people, other couples, all creating their own memories.

"Care for one last ride, m'lady?" Roxas said sweetly with a smile, and I beamed back as he took my hand.

Returning to the present, I add one last touch of smooth red to the sunset sky and take a step back. The Ferris wheel has a certain charm to it, and the background is just as I remember. Looking at my newest work of art really does start to bring me back into the memory again itself:

The Ferris Wheel had begun to turn. "I've never seen you smile so wide, Nami... and I thought you were beautiful before!"

I felt my face grow hot. "You're too kind to me, Roxas, but thanks." My smile widened, and he squeezed my hand tighter.

A knock at the door snaps me out of my thoughts. "Oh, NAAAMINÉ!"

"Hey, Kai, what is it?" I open the door for my bubbly cousin, with whom I've lived since school started, to come bounding in.

"Roxas just called." She takes a seat on my little white bed in the corner of the room. "Said he wanted to see you; he was wondering if you'd come over with me when I go to see Sora this afternoon."

"You and Sora are spending _another_ day together? Kairi, please, just admit you're a couple already."

"Nami, we're not _dating._"

"Yet! I _know_ you'd wish you couldn't say that." I grin. "One of you needs to step up and say what should've been said _years_ ago. Now, before you can rebut that, I must be getting ready. I want to make it to the art store before we have to meet them."

* * *

"One ¾ inch oval wash brush, check! Titanium white, Cerulean Blue, Brilliant Blue, Cadmium Yellow Light Hue, Ultramarine Blue, Burnt Umber, Raw Sienna, and Turquoise acrylic paint...check, check, check, che-"

"Naminé, I think we've got everything!" Kairi huffs. "Now, can we _please_ get going?"

"Just one more thing, Kai, I promise." I run to the back wall of the store, the canvas aisle. "It needs to be grand...just the size should amaze viewers." I mumble to myself as I search the wall for a spectacularly sized base for my project. "4'x8': perfect!" I run back to the front of the store, giddy and anxious to be started on my painting. "I'm ready, Kairi." I quickly check out, and head out to the car with my red-headed companion. "Now, I know you're just _dyin_g to see your not-quite-boyfriend, so let's head over to Sora and Roxas's place."

"I wasn't planning on doing anything else." She smirks, starting the car, and we both enjoy a quiet road down the road a few miles to our friends' house as I continue to sketch the design for my large painting in a little notebook of mine._ One more cloud in the sky? Just a wisp...no that's not right. Hm..._

"Nams!" My head snaps up so I'm facing my boyfriend, who is knocking on the car window. I notice Kairi's already leaped out to Sora's side, on the other side of our car. I roll down the window on my side. "I wanted to show you something, wanna head down to the beach?"

"Oh, of course!" I move over into the driver's seat of the car, and Roxas gets in beside me. "Kairi!" I bang on the window, then open the door for my cousin to hand me the keys.

"You two be good!" Roxas yells out the window to the awkward couple left on his driveway, chuckling to himself, and Sora in response sticks his tongue out at the blonde beside me as we drive off.

"Roxas, I just can't seem to get my project sketched out right." I break the comfortable silence, sullen. "Something's off and I can't figure out what it is or how to fix it," I mutter with a frown. "Maybe I should do something a bit simpler. I can easily excel at this if I just scale it down."

"Naminé, if you really feel like you should change it, go ahead, but I know you can paint anything you could come up with and it'll be a real eye-catcher."

"Thank you, that means a lot." I smile, less worried and ready to pick up on my drawing once more. _The angle, that must be it. I'm trying to hard to make the image pop out. _"Here we are, Roxas. Now what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Come on." Roxas swiftly jumps out of the car, bringing my sketchbook I'd left in the passenger seat, and comes around to take my hand in his free one. We travel up a path I'd never noticed before, in all my visits to the southern Destiny Islands beach, and after brushing past some thick shrubbery and trees, end up high above the ocean, on a large cliff at the side of the coast, looking over the golden sand. I could see the other end of the island, curving into the turquoise waters. "Like the view?"

"Oh, it's _gorgeous_, Roxas. _Perfect_." I take the sketchbook from his left hand and sit down with him on the edge, erasing the horizon and island end on my paper and hastily drawing out the inspiration in front of me. "All my problems, solved!"_It __**was**__ the angle. All wrong, all wrong, it was. The beach was curved in too much, and the waves didn't seem natural._ It's just like Roxas to find just the right thing to inspire me when I'm stuck. He tries so hard to help me, and he cares so much about everything I do, especially my art.

Roxas says I create "beauty itself."

I say I just translate it. People can only understand, only _feel_ what they easily connect with, and that's where I come in. I turn my feelings, my memories, into something anyone can experience; it's the most incredible feeling.

My art—it's the one thing I have full control over in my life. The canvas is always accepting, inviting; I can manipulate it, turn it into whatever I desire, and without resistance.

_One last paopu fruit tree... _Finally putting the book down with my pencil on the cover, I give Roxas a much-deserved thank-you kiss, then turn back to face the scene in front of me.

I think of all the great times I've had there on this beach. Suddenly, the sight reminds me of the first time I'd met Roxas; it was right there on the coast with Kairi and Sora, who'd introduced me. That was 73 days ago, and 64 since he first asked me out, since our first date...

I'll never forget how long he's been in my life. The blondie beside me means too much.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. Date Night

_A/N-Grey: I've had some fun with this significantly longer chapter. There's a reference to a fic that any RokuNami lover should know, and I put some personal input about an aspect of Dream Drop Distance in too. (Loving that game, by the way, everybody. Absolute love.) Ev wishes you all her best!_

_Song of the Chapter: "I and Love and You" — The Avett Brothers  
_

_**Chapter 3: Date Night**_

* * *

'_Twas a dark and stormy night._

Or at least, it's going to be. I glance through the kitchen window at the cumulonimbus clouds pressing down on the world and hope that we don't get caught in the rain. That'd definitely be my luck, but I'm counting on the fact that it's not Naminé's.

We have a big night ahead of us—Nami just doesn't know it yet. Tonight I'm taking her to the restaurant where we had our first date, and, if I don't chicken out, I'm going to tell her I love her. I feel like I've known it since the first instant I saw her, but... if I said that, how cheesy would that be? Not to mention the fact that she wouldn't even believe me. Or she'd think I'm pathetic.

Oh shit. _What if she doesn't love me too? _What if I totally freak her out? What if she's not ready for this? Oh crap crap crap crap—

"Roxas, what the hell are you doing?"

"HOLY SHI—" Biggest gotcha ever.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT. DON'T." Suddenly Sora's hand is clamped over my mouth. Can't. Breathe. At least I can still make gurgling noises; maybe someone will stop this lunatic from suffocating me before it's too late! Help! Heeeeeeelp!

"KAIRI'S PARENTS ARE IN THE ROOM NEXT DOOR, YOU IDIOT. WHAT. ARE. YOU. STILL. _DOING._ HERE?!" my brother hisses into my ear.

"Merrr moikljee murrrrrggggggggg." I seem to have learned a new language.

"Stop being a baby and tell her already! Get out of here!" One that Sora understands? How odd. "You said you'd be gone by SEVEN. It is SEVEN-TWENTY. GET. OUT."

"Sora? What's going o—" Kairi turns the corner to see an attempted murder. I try to communicate that very grave fact to her, but she only stands there and stares. Here I thought she was actually bright. And when the hell did Sora get so damn _strong_, I mean, _really_.

My brother simply sets his jaw and stares back at the woman he wants most to impress. "Roxas is still here. I'm trying to fix that."

"By... strangling him?" she ventures. "I know my parents like you, sweetie, but not enough to keep that big a secret." FINALLY. YOU UNDERSTAND MY PLIGHT.

"He's fine." Bastard. I throw my elbow back into his gut. "Nice try, dude, but Riku's got me trained. Now, _leave._" He thrusts me towards the door. "_Now._"

"But—b-b-b-but, bro, I-I-I, I _can't_, man, I mean, what if she doesn't—" I stammer, grabbing my wallet as he continues pushing me to the exit.

"But she _does_. You're just being a coward."

"You're one to talk! —OW WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" I rub the newly forming bruise on my arm. Did Riku teach him to punch as well? I need to remember to get him back for that.

"Bye, Roku!" Kairi chirps from the kitchen doorway with a bright smile. "Good luck! Tell Nami my parents say hi!"

Scowling, I lodge myself in the doorway. "At least your girlfriend can wish me luck. You just punch me, asshole," I grumble to my brother.

He raises his eyebrows and says dryly, "A punch for luck. Or to hurt you. Nah, it was just to hurt you. Now scram." He starts to shut the door.

"Tell your parents I say hi, Kairi!" I call through the rapidly closing door.

"Don't leave my cousin waiting, Roku," I hear her singsong back. Aw crap. No way back.

Time to put my heart on the line.

* * *

Naminé lives in a cutesy little beachside house with green shutters and a wooden door. Pulling into her driveway, I take a deep breath. Please let tonight go well. Please please please. Sora said she loves me too, and I'm just being a coward. Please, let that be true.

… is that _thunder_? I am so screwed.

I grab the flowers from the passenger seat and head up to her door. Moments after my knock the door snaps open. "You're late, Roxas," she calls me out with a smug smile. WIth a kiss on the cheek, I pull the bouquet from behind my back, making her face light up. "Yellow tulips, my favorite! You can't give me flowers every time you're late, you know!" She sticks her tongue out at me as she turns back into the house to find a vase.

"No, but it usually works the first time," I joke, poking her in the side. Leaning against the now closed door, I raise my voice so she can hear me as she heads to the kitchen. "Although you're not the only one annoyed with me for tardiness; I thought Sora was going to kill me and enjoy doing it."

"Aren't Auntie and Uncle visiting, though?" I hear her reply and a few clinks. "I don't blame him, if you got in the way of his plans for the night. You know how nervous he is around them."

"Yeah, I know..." I watch as she returns with the full vase and sets it on the coffee table. "But not nearly as nervous as I am around your dad," I point out, "And I've never tried to kill him!"

"Lies," she scoffs, and wraps her arms around my neck. "Remember that one time we were all going to have a picnic on the beach, my dad and Kai's parents and all of us, and Sora was taking forever trying to tame his hair? I found you sitting on top of him, smothering him with a pillow —"

"_Okay_, I take it back!" Her laugh makes me grin. I poke her in the cheek. "Besides, I wasn't _actually_ going to hurt him!"

"Uh-huh," she rolls her eyes. "I _totally _believe that."

"C'mon," I whine. "You know I'd never hurt my brother!"

She smiles slightly. "Yeah, you love him too much." There's a pause, and we just stare at each other. Finally I snort.

"You're not good for my image, hon. You make me seem less badass and more like a guy who sleeps with a stuffed animal."

She hits me playfully. "Hey, you do that all on your own! I just call you out on it." She beams at her successful insult, and I just shake my head.

"We're gonna miss our reservation if you keep making fun of me," I pout. She laughs again and leads the way out, locking the door behind us.

* * *

"It's real nice to see y'all again," the elegant black lady coos as she takes our menus. "Have a great night."

"You too, Tiana," I respond warmly. Naminé's smiling face blushes shyly when I take her hand in mine on top of the table.

"Roxas, what if someone sees?" she protests weakly but doesn't withdraw her hand.

"Then they'll know I'm the luckiest guy in the world," I tell her proudly. Her blush deepens, but she doesn't say anything else.

Abruptly I notice Sora's best friend a few tables away. "Look, Nami, there's Riku."

She looks over her shoulder and waves. Riku's eyes flicker over to us for a second, and then he starts to get up, saying something to his friends who nod in agreement.

"Hey, guys." He stands next to our table awkwardly. "What's up?"

"Riku Sakai," I drawl. "What brings you to this lovely establishment?"

He smirks. "I could ask you the same thing, Strife. I heard some pretty interesting things about stuff going down tonight," he chortles.

"Really," I cough, more interested now in my glass of water than the possibly dangerous person standing nearby. I wouldn't put it past Sora to tell Riku about my plan. "Speaking of that," I muse, fixing my glare on the kid, "Why the hell did you teach my brother to punch so well? I'm going to have bruises tomorrow."

Riku bellows with laughter. "The poor guy had to learn to defend himself! It got to be pathetic; fighting him was liking hitting a little kid, something you should be ashamed to do, that's how easy it was. Besides, I taught him years ago; maybe you're just losing your touch," he jeers.

"Boys," Naminé interjects. "Let's not get into a battle of the egos here and now, please," she requests pointedly, gesturing around us.

"Sorry, Nam," he concedes, grinning abashedly. "I should probably get back to my table anyway. It was nice to see you." He starts walking back and waves.

"You too, Riku," my girl agrees. "Nice haircut, by the way!"

Riku stiffens and turns around. "Thanks," he mutters darkly, looking away and ruffling his short silver hair. "A bit... different than what I expected..." He turns sullenly and returns to his table while Naminé tries not to giggle. She doesn't succeed.

"It does look nice," she chuckles. "Too bad he doesn't like it."

"He looks more tan than usual," I mumble. "His eyes kind of pop out. It's a little scary." Naminé laughs harder and squeezes my hand.

"Whatever you say, Roxas."

* * *

After finishing our dinners — here we _always_ get the salmon, ever since the first night we met — we're still sitting at the table, talking.

"It's been five months since you first started that painting, hasn't it?" I inquire. She nods, smoothing out her napkin on the table.

"Mhm, I finished it... three months ago, I think?" she conjectures. "Yes, because I finished it the night before Riku threw that big party and Sora upset Kairi by getting so drunk he could barely see straight."

I laugh at the memory before returning to the main topic. "Hard to believe you're just now getting recognition for it, but I'm happy for you," I praise and kiss her hand. Predictably she gets a little flustered.

"Yes, well, thank you..." she quavers shyly.

Here's my moment. I've been putting it off all night and if I don't spit it out soon, the night will be over and I'll have to agonize over it for days until I get my courage up again. Don't be a coward, Roxas. You can do it.

"Naminé," I venture. "I have something to tell you."

The blonde beauty meets my eyes with concern and curiosity. "Yes, Roxas?"

Moment of truth. I feel like I'm trying to swallow a cat.

"I... Ireallylikethepaintingyoudid Ithinkyoucaptureditperfectly ," I blurt in one breath. _Damn it._ Her face falls.

"Oh. Well, thank you..." She averts her eyes. Wait, why is she looking so disappointed? COULD IT BE TRUE?

"Actually that's not what I meant to say," I confess. I take both of her hands in mine and swallow that kitty. "I'm in love with you." Naminé's eyes widen and she hesitates. I'd like to be able to tell people that I took the moment well, but going through my head is a long stream of expletives and an overpowering sense of dread.

"I love you too, Roxas," she breathes softly with a pure, wonderful smile.

I feel my face twist into a huge grin and I squeak out, "Really?!" She laughs loudly — for her — and nods enthusiastically. We're both laughing and beaming and looking like absolute idiots, idiots in love, oh god she loves me, SHE LOVES ME. I kiss her over the table, in total awe that this amazing, delicate, talented woman chose me, of all people, to love.

"_Ahem._"

My girlfriend and I spring apart, much to the delight of our waitress and restaurant owner. "My, my, my, you two lovebirds just can't get enough of each other, huh?" she teases. After setting our check on the table, she plants her hands on her hips. "You remind me of Naveen and me, way back in the day. Let me tell you, that man knows how to treat a lady," she sighs contentedly, then seemingly rouses herself from her memories. "And, Miss Kawano, it looks like your man does too," she slyly grins. Naminé still appears as red as an apple, and Tiana's comment just changes the shade from dark red to _really_ dark red. "Here's the bill, kids. Don't have too much fun now," she warns good-naturedly.

"O-okay," I stammer and grab the check so I don't have to look at her. _How embarrassing._ When I finish laying out the proper amount of cash, along with a decent tip, I look to the still pink-faced girl in front of me. "Are you ready to go, my love?" I ask chivalrously, acting like a fancy prince from medieval times. I stand up and offer her my hand.

Nami giggles and follows my lead. "Why, certainly, kind sir! Let us leave this place!" Hand in hand we leave, waving to Tiana and Riku as we pass them. In the car we continue to act stupidly in love, overly giggly and smiling so much it feels like my face is going to split in two. Every now and then I kiss her hand and see her smile widen. Once we pull into her driveway we both stay still for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

"Do you... do you want to come in, Roxas?" Naminé asks shyly. At my nod a faint smile flickers and she starts to get out of my car.

"No, wait! I'll get the door." I rush out and around the car and open her door for her. She takes my offered arm and we approach the door. Unlocking it, she leads me inside where we stare at each other for a second.

"I really do love you, Naminé Kawano," I tell her again, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"And I love you, Roxas Strife," she murmurs, smiling up at me. At the same moment we lean in, and the kiss is golden, something I could never forget. After a few minutes we blindly move farther into the house, bumping into things as we go, and fall onto her sofa.

After an unknowable amount of time, what seems like eternity and no time at all simultaneously, she starts to pull up my shirt, and I eagerly comply. But...

"Did you hear that?" I pull away and look outside. I could have sworn I just heard...

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who could that be?" Naminé wonders aloud. "What time is it, anyway... Eleven-thirty? Who could —"

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

From the other side of the door comes a shrill laugh. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," a chilling voice quips, followed by another round of laughter.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"From the back door...?" I mutter, glancing to the new source of knocking. Suddenly I feel cold, and I understand what's happening. Naminé, however, is still clueless.

"Oh, we won't bite~!" a different, deeper voice calls from the back, and a chorus of derisive laughter echoes around the house.

"Much," another person adds.

Nami shrinks closer to me and whispers in a positively terrifying tone, "What's going on?"

_BANG BANG BANG BANG. _A cacophony of sound thunders through the small house, the sound of multiple hitting and kicking the walls outside.

I pull Naminé to her feet and pull her with me into the stairway. "Naminé, listen to me. Listen to me, okay?" She nods, holding onto me in fear. "Can you fit underneath your bed?" At first she appears uncomprehending, but as the meaning of the question dawns on her, she tightens her grip.

"Roxas, _no _—"

"Do you fit under the bed or not?"

Looking at me with cold, unyielding fear, the tumultuous noise still pulsing around us, she hesitates. "Yes."

"Good. Then listen to me very carefully. I need you to go upstairs — take your phone with you — and hide under your bed. I need you to call Sora, call him until he answers, and if he doesn't, call Kairi and make her get him. You need to talk to Sora. Tell him that I say code O-X-3. Alright? He'll know what that means. Ask him what the last thing he said to you was, and tell him that he's supposed to go to your room and say that same thing before doing anything else. Do _not_ come out from under the bed until you hear Sora say that, okay? _Okay_, Naminé?" She nods again, tearfully. "Good. Don't worry about me, okay? I can take care of myself. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I give her a strained smile and she sobs and buries her face in my chest. "I love you, Naminé."

Her tear-cracked voice comes so softly I can hardly hear it over the horrible symphony of catcalls and thumps. "I love you too." I hold her tightly for a single moment before pushing her gently away and toward the stairs. Stumbling up them she pulls out her phone and starts dialing.

I wait until her door closes behind her before I turn around to face the terror waiting for me.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	4. The Pumpkin Song

_A/N-Ev: Sorry to take so long after such a twist in the last chapter xD But here we are, Chapter 4 of OHH..._

_Song of the Chapter: "Be My Escape" — Relient K_

**_Chapter 4: The Pumpkin Song_**

* * *

The warm feeling from before, the security of my newly confirmed and returned love, quickly ends. Roxas confessed he was truly in love with me, something I'd always dreamed of, but now this orchestra of horrors is just beyond the walls of my home, turning this dream-come-true into a complete nightmare.

_Why was this happening?_ I ask myself the obvious question, to which I will not be able to find an answer until I'm safe. What could have possibly provoked such a crowd to assault my quaint home?

I punch in Sora's number and call as I squeeze under the frame of my bed, more difficult than I thought it'd be with how badly I'm shaking. _Please pick up, Sora, pleeease…_

"Hey, this is Sora's awesome older brother—" I sigh as it goes to voicemail, and I hear the brunette's voice in the background. "_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE, ROXAS**_—He's too lame to get off his lazy ass and pick up the phone right now, but I'm sure he'll call you back eventually; just leave a message." I would be mildly amused at my boyfriend's silly lark, but now, I can't be anything but more worried as I leave a message on his brother's phone before calling Kairi.

I hurriedly dial my cousin's number, and thankfully, there's a quick response: "Naminé, this better be really important—"

"Kairi, just put Sora on the phone." She starts to protest but I cut her off before she can answer. "Now." I hear a rustling in the background as she obeys, and the brunette's muffled response comes through.

"Naminé, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Sora. There's this crazed group of people outside my house, and Roxas told me to hide. He said to call you immediately and warn about a 'Code OX3'. What is it, Sora? What's happening?" My voice somehow remains steady as I ask for answers, but then the boy on the other line is silent. "Sora!" The hesitation is too much, and my equanimity is gone.

"Don't worry, Naminé, I'll be there in just a second." I hear him whisper something to my cousin and get up to leave. "Where are you? Is Roxas there?"

"Underneath my bed upstairs, but I don't know what exactly Roxas is planning to do. Please, hurry," I plead.

"You know I will. Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Sora, what was the last thing you said to me?"

"Um, everything will be okay?"

"When you come to get me, repeat that before I let you in. Just so I know it's really you."

"Will do; I'm coming right now, just stay where you are."

I hear more cackling and taunting from outside. "I'm not going anywhere," I assure him. The call ends, and I stay snug under my bed for what seems like hours. The seconds tick by too slowly, and I'm so anxious, nervous, _dying_ to know what's going on. C_uriosity killed the ca__t,_ I think, keeping myself from straying from my incommodious safe-haven. _But satisfaction brought it back..._

I cautiously slide out and tiptoe to my window, careful not to make a sound. With one finger, I delicately lift back the curtains, just slightly, and peer out through the blinds. It's like Halloween night on my lawn. A dozen hooded figures stand around the house, shouting profanity at dear Roxas, who is God knows where by now. I can see the snide grins shining through the shadow cast on my unwelcome visitors' malicious faces. I gasp when one looks up at me. I see a sliver of bright red hair poke out from beneath the hood before he turns away, not saying a word to the others. My blood freezes in my veins, and a sudden chill comes over me as I slide back under the bed , shaking, when I finally hear a car outside. There's a rattling at the front door I can hear from upstairs, and the visitor quickly dashes up to my floor. Now the knock can be heard from right outside my current sanctuary.

"Naminé? Are you in here?" It's Sora's voice, a bit more serious than I'm used to hearing. I steadily but warily tread to the door, waiting for explicit proof that it really is the boisterous brunette I'd been with only hours before. "Oh, yeah, right! Everything will be okay, I promise." I throw the door open and throw the boy on the other side into a constricting hug.

"Did you see Roxas on your way in?" I ask, worried. Then, I notice the silent, silver-haired figure beside him. "Riku! You came too?" He keeps his cool demeanor and simply nods before Sora gives his response to my previous query.

"No, Nam, I didn't, but I'm sure he's alright and just around back. We're gonna get to the car, I'm going to give you my keys, and you're going to drive back to my place, okay? "

"But—"

"No buts!" He gives a reassuring smile.

"Sora, I'm not leaving you guys here! They're attacking _my_ home. I want to know what's going on, and I don't want to abandon you!"

"Oh, yes you will. Really, don't worry, Kairi will be waiting, and I promise you nothing's going to happen to my brother, Riku, or me." He sounds so confident, and I force myself to obey without further reluctance. We scramble to the front door, and I head to the car, Sora's keys in my hand. As soon as I start the engine, about half of the group of hooded creeps surrounds my friends. Sora's fists are clenched, and Riku looks tense. I can see their mouths moving but can't hear the words said. Sora's eyes dart back to me. "Go," he mouths, and I put the car in reverse and pull out of the driveway, just as one lone member of the crazy crowd steps up to the curb, a snide smile glistening on his cruel face, half-hidden by shadows._ There's no turning back now. _I continue down the street, my mind racing while trying to absorb all of tonight.

"Kairi?" I'm not feeling much better about recent events when I reach the door of Roxas and Sora's apartment.

"Oh, dear, come on in, Sora didn't tell me much, but he mentioned you got into some trouble. Are you okay?" I relay the tale quick as I can, nearly out of breath by the time I finish.

"I have a terrible feeling about it all, Kai. Like even this is just the calm before the storm. What could possibly have led such terrible people to come harass me and Roxas?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Naminé. I'm sure everything will be alright. There's no reason it just wasn't a horrible coincidence. Sora seemed confident they could handle it too, so don't be too concerned about them. I was scared at first too, but it'll be alright, he made it seem like an easy problem to solve."

"Thanks, Kairi." I slightly smile back at my cousin, thankful for some reassurance.

That's when the phone rings. Kairi quickly snatches it up and answers. "Riku?" She asks, more to let me know who's calling. "Oh..." She breathes, and I lean in, trying to hear a bit of their conversation. "Just get the two of them over here as soon as you can, I'll finish up with Nami. Be careful." The conversation ends as quickly as it started. "Naminé, bedtime!" The red-head sings as she drags me down the hallway and into our Roxas's bedroom since these college kids don't have money for a three-bedroom apartment. She tucks me into bed as a mother would do her child and turns off the lights, while repeating over and over, "everything's going to be fine." And, I have to believe her.

I try my hardest to get to sleep, to forget about all the confusion that had entered my life . I toss and turn for what seems like hours. But alone, in the dark of night, all I can see is that evil, glistening smile.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	5. Look Down! Look Up! A Major Screw-Up

_A/N-Grey: (Read The Pumpkin Song first! We posted two at a time this round.) So life has kind of taken over, kiddos. Finding myself in the ER was quite an interesting experience and only one of the many obstacles keeping you from The Pumpkin Song. I hope you guys have learned at least half as much about life as I have since Date Night. Much love!_

_Song of the Chapter: "The End" — My Chemical Romance_

_**Chapter Five: Look Down! Look Up! A Major Screw-Up.**_

* * *

There are _many_ things I regret in life. Weirdly enough, right then, that didn't matter. "Regret" wasn't in my vocabulary. Only "pain" was.

And right then, the pain was sweetly satisfactory.

* * *

I met him by chance. He wasn't necessarily "bad" but he sure as hell wasn't good. With him I vandalized, burnt down, robbed, you name it.

Although he was the worst influence, Axel Flynn was also my savior.

* * *

At the skatepark attempting easily fatal stunts, I apparently caught his eye.

"Wipe out!" he cheered when I hit the ground for the twentieth time. My blood trickled down my legs and arms. Ignoring him, I pulled myself to my feet and got back on my board. My eyes trained on the ground, I kicked off and started rolling again.

"Probably isn't the best idea, kid," the jovial voice suggested. Suddenly large black boots entered my field of vision and I jolted to a stop.

"Gah." I glared at the lanky idiot holding me in place. "_Don't_ touch me."

He held his hands up—_I surrender. _"Got a death wish, kid?" he snorted, quirking a red eyebrow.

"Maybe," I countered with a scowl. He grinned.

"What are you, fourteen, fifteen?"

"Seventeen," I growled, causing him to laugh in amusement.

"Rather close minded for a teenager, huh?" he drawled. "What could be so bad to die by skate board?"

I glowered darkly. "You don't know the half of it."

For once, he was silent for a moment. Then his cocky smile returned, bigger and meaner than before.

"If you want destruction, I've got a sure-fire way of achieving it. Much better than purposefully botching your stunts." I questioningly raised my eyebrows. "Oh, come on, you're obviously too skilled to cause serious damage on your _board_," he pointed out wryly. "So what do you say? Wanna break bones, burn stuff, and be a criminal?"

Smirking, I stepped off the board. "Sounds promising."

* * *

"Axel Flynn, at your service! Turned 21 two months ago and can now legally buy my own liquor—not that 'legal' ever stopped me before."

On that first day, the lanky mess of a man led me to the dumpster behind a fast food restaurant. "Watch this," he winked, and in the blink of an eye the entire thing was consumed by flames. My jaw dropped.

"How—h-h-h-how did you _do_ that?" I stammered, shielding my eyes from the brightness.

The pyro grinned and his eyes glinted darkly. "Stick around and find out," he invited, turning back to the bonfire.

The idea of things hurting—other than me—was intriguing. Other hurts existed? Lesser, trivial guilts could be felt? The action of inflicting meaningless pain seemed like it could be therapeutic.

So I stayed.

* * *

_What I say right now could get me killed._

...

_"You can't have believed you'd get away that easily, Roxas."_

…

_"I said I was done with you."_

…

"_Saw your pretty little girlfriend at the restaurant. What a looker, huh?" "Don't you dare touch her."_

…

_"Oh, you three, how precious, thinking you children could beat __us__."_

…

_"This will only hurt a little."_

…

_"Not a chance in hell."_

…

_"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE, ASSHOLES."_

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	6. Novacaine and Other Numbing Agents

_A/N-Grey: Merry late Christmas, loves! Just so you know, I started a tumblr with this pen name, so be my guest and check it out. (It's still in its infancy stages, but I'll get there.) _

_Ev: Well, I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas ! I know I've learned a lot, having strengthened some bonds with family and friends. The holiday season's been exciting, and I wish everyone the best~ _

_Song of the Chapter: "Radioactive" — Imagine Dragons_

_**Chapter Six: Novacaine and Other Numbing Agents**_

* * *

"Kairi," Riku hums affirmatively, left hand holding his cell phone to his ear and the right steering the car. He glances sideways at me, but I tune out his conversation since he's just telling her what I already know: Sora and I need a hospital. Badly.

"_Don't you dare touch her."_

"_This will only hurt a little."_

I shake myself out of the memories and turn to observe Sora in the backseat. He's much worse off than I am, hardly still awake, and that makes me sick to my stomach. I may rag on the kid, but _nobody_ hurts my little brother. I preoccupy myself with fabricating a plausible story. Perhaps we were mugged and Riku is a kind soul who found us... but we're not missing any belongings... Hah. Let's just tell them the truth and say a gang got us. We didn't see any faces and have no idea who they are. It's true enough.

I spend the car ride silent and cursing myself for existing.

* * *

At the hospital Riku brings us to the desk and deadpans to the attendant. "Hi, my friends here have various lacerations and bruises from being beaten to a pulp by a group of lunatics. Would you kindly allow us some medical attention?" I wince at the subdued venom in his voice, surely directed at me.

The guy behind the desk bewilderedly glances between Riku's furious form and me supporting my brother. He pulls out two clipboards and hands them to Riku, who nods, briskly strides over to the nearest seat, and starts filling out the forms. I sigh and help Sora limp over to collapse into the chair next to his best friend. Riku silently thrusts out one of the clipboards without looking up from Sora's form.

Taking it, I don't make a sound. After all, because of Riku, Sora and I got out alive, and his anger is well-founded. Riku can hold his ground against the strongest foes; if he hadn't been there to even out the score, my brother and I would be _much_ worse off. He risked his skin for us, so the least I can do is be grateful. Still, it stings to know that I'm not the only one angry with me. Not only that, but Sora has barely looked at me since we entered the emergency room waiting room about ten minutes ago.

I really screwed up this time.

* * *

It takes us three or four hours in the emergency room. Since neither of us sustained head injuries, both Sora and I are going home tonight, both with lots of gauze, some stitches, and an advisory to use a lot of ice. Part of me is ecstatic that the damage wasn't worse, especially when I remember how out of it Sora seemed in the car, but the other part is horrified that any of this happened at all.

I should have known they were coming. I should have covered our tracks better. I should not have let my brother stay to "help." I should not have met them in the first place.

In the ER Riku stayed with Sora in his room and now, back in the car, will only speak to my brother. I no longer exist, it seems, which for the moment is a hell of a lot better than being the most horrible thing ever to walk the earth. Which is pretty much what I feel like anyway. The long drive back to my apartment is sparsely decorated with stilting silences and idle chit chat. Sora says he doesn't feel too bad, thank goodness. Riku only grunts appreciatively in response.

After an excruciating, perceptively-interminable drive, Riku coasts into a guest parking space at the apartment building and we all exit the car. This time, with distinctly unwelcome posture, Riku is supporting my brother to the door. Stumbling up the steps takes a little longer than should be necessary, but we get to our door in mostly one piece each. As soon as the door opens, there's a glimpse of red hair before I hear Riku and Sora's loud "HUMF" as Kairi propels herself into them both. Behind them I wait awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head and wondering where Naminé is if she's not squeezing the life out of me. (_God, that's presumptuous. I totally ruined her night and I expect her to be here welcoming me home? What an ass._) The two boys are uncomfortably crammed between Kairi's arms for a surprisingly long moment in which they both glance at each other, perplexed, over her head. Eventually she releases them and I think I see her quickly swipe at her eyes before she takes a step back and appraises us.

"Well, nobody's dead," she concludes wryly, one wine-red eyebrow raised. I wince at her choice of words and the inescapable "_this time"_ that my brain adds without my consent. I shake the memories out of my head and hope they'll sit on the floor behind me when I walk away. Nobody says a word as we let Kairi inspect each of us for damage. Her face falls even further when she sees me.

"Hi, Roku. Night didn't turn out as planned, huh?" she offers with a sad smile. My face twists in response.

"How is she?"

Moving back into the kitchen, Kairi shrugs a little. "She seemed a little shaken up when she first got here around one or so and told me all she knew, which frankly wasn't at all surprising," she adds bluntly with a glance over her shoulder at me. Her eyes soon turn back to examining Sora. "I got her calmed down a little and put her in your bed. She's been asleep for three hours." I nod in response and open my mouth, but Riku beats me to the punch.

"And since then you have completely renovated their apartment," he accuses amusedly from his corner of the kitchen. A ghost of a smile flickers through his stoic mask.

Kairi briskly nods. "Had to pass the time somehow, and it's not like I want to hang around in their mess. I set up three makeshift beds as well, so Roxas and I have places to sleep and Riku can stay if he wants," she informs us, gesturing to the living room area. Though Kairi is still turned to Riku, Sora smiles at her in the patented way to get me to tease him, but now's not the time for that. The poor kid deserves his blissful ignorance for tonight, at least.

While a surprised Riku is thanking Kairi, my mind drifts to the little blonde waiting for me twenty feet away. Getting up, I hug my sure-to-be sister-in-law goodnight, nod to Riku (who doesn't look up), and pat my brother on the shoulder. I head down the hallway, the pit of my stomach growing heavier with every step. At the open door, I swallow the lump in my throat at the sight of her. Gorgeous, lovely Naminé, sleeping in my bed. I've never seen such a sight. The only problem is the circumstances that brought her here.

"I must admit, love, I quite like finding you in my bed," I whisper suggestively to her sleeping form and then chuckle.

The broken laughter scares me more than anything else did tonight.

* * *

I murmur almost silently for the muffled voice to be quiet.

Though I refuse to open my eyes and completely break the sweet serenity of sleep, I can easily tell the sun has not yet risen. There's a pause, and then something, or rather, someo_ne _climbs into bed with me, wrapping my cold, delicate figure in his warm, reassuring arms. The figure gently presses his lips to my cheek, at which point I turn to face him.

"Roxas..." I whisper sleepily. As I continue to speak my voice gradually softens out of weariness. "What happened last night? Are you hurt?" I snuggle into his warm chest, and feel his heartbeat, steady and comforting.

"I'm alright, Nams. Just worried to death about you," he replies sweetly, and his breathing slows, steadying in time with my own as we both lean on the edge of blissful sleep. "I'm so sorry; I will make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

I open my eyes slightly just to meet his caring gaze, before I begin to slip back into slumber.

"Goodnight." His sweet voice echoes through my mind as the last thing I hear before he carefully inches off the bed, and sleep overcomes me.

* * *

I awake to the smell of crisp sizzling bacon and the sounds of hushed arguing coming from the kitchen. There's silence when I exit the bedroom and find Sora stuffing his face with the warm strips of meat and pancakes, his eyes sagging, tired, and surrounded by bruises. My mouth is agape when I turn to Roxas, sitting beside him, even quieter. There are large, black bruises dotting his arms. A long scratch adorns his right cheek, still red, and looking as though it could begin to bleed again any second.

I slowly make my way to the table beside him, and as I sit, he gently brushes the messy blonde hair out of the way of my sad eyes. "I'm alright, Naminé, don't look so worried," he smiles, bright as the Sun making its way up through the early morning clouds. But there's something missing in it; I can tell he's in pain, and my head sinks lower.

Kairi brings over two more plates of food, sits opposite of Roxas and I. We finish our meals in agonizing silence. Roxas gets up, but my hand darts out to stop him. I look pleadingly at my cousin who nods to Sora, and they both leave. Roxas pulls out of my grip and sits down in the living room, and, of course, I follow.

I need answers. "Roxas, what the hell happened last night?"

He exhales heavily, like the very breath hurts him. Rubbing the back of his head in agitation, he glances out the window before scrunching his eyes shut. "Naminé," he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Again he sighs, and finally he pats the sofa next to him and looks up at me miserably. "Why don't you sit down."

It's not a question.

"First off, I want to tell you that I'm sorry. I am so _unbelievably _sorry for all of this happening to you, Naminé. I regret, more than anything else, my mistakes hurting the people I love, and before you say you're not hurt," here he smiles ruefully and strokes my cheek, "I can see the fear in your eyes. And it kills me to see that."

I interrupt indignantly, "Stop talking like you committed a crime! This isn't your fault!"

With a wry grimace, Roxas shakes his head. "Wrong on both counts. Those guys were only there for me, Nam. They're... they're sort of a gang. Sort of... _my _gang." I feel like I've been hit in the chest with a baseball bat, and it must show on my face because he rushes to explain himself. "Used to be! They _used _to be my gang. I got out, and... they're not exactly happy with me. I'm just lucky that they didn't know you were in the house last night, or that would have ended _much _differently."

_Uh-oh_, I think silently, remembering the flash of red hair and the unseen eyes staring up at me. That glistening, jagged smile...Quickly I change the subject. "But who are they? How did you even get involved with them?"

He leans back on the sofa and interlocks his finger behind his head for a pillow. "They are the Organization XIII-a group of idiots with a purpose. They came together looking for something. Most of them are looking for answers, like why their dad abandoned them or where their druggie brother is. Those are the two tamest quests of theirs. For the most part they all band together to enjoy destruction as well... I joined when I was seventeen. I stayed with them for four years. That's when I decided that what I was looking for wasn't nearly as important as what I found-you."

I meet his gaze as he continues, unwavering. "When I joined them four years ago, I screwed up, big time. However, I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you either. I promise I'll fix this; they'll never hurt you again. _I'll _never hurt you." I find my way back into his arms, absorbing his words. In my mind was the image of Roxas, cloaked in the Organization's signature wear, that rueful grin upon his face. I shook it out of my mind. Roxas may have been involved in this "Organization XIII" but he most certainly is not capable of terrorizing an innocent life...Not the Roxas Strife I love.

My mother had a saying, "À quelque chose malheur est bon." Every cloud has a silver lining; misfortune can bring knowledge, and happier times will come. I stay strong because there is some hope to be found in unhappiness.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	7. This Lonely View

_A/N-Grey: So apparently I have carpal tunnel in my right wrist now. I'm right-handed. This is going to be fun._

_Song of the Chapter: "Rain" __— __Breaking Benjamin_

_**Chapter Seven: This Lonely View**_

* * *

"How you feelin', man?"

Sora glances up at me with a grimace, a hand pressed to his side. "I always forget how much stitches hurt until I get like fifteen more," he grumbles. Leaning on me on the sofa, Naminé stiffens.

"_Stitches?_" she hisses. "Why did no one tell me there were _stitches_!" From next to my brother comes a heavy sigh, and Kairi burrows herself a little closer to him.

"Because they like to pretend they're not idiots and they didn't almost get themselves killed," she mutters crossly, not looking away from the television screen. Sora's face twists further and he buries it into her hair. Naminé glares at me.

"And what injuries have _you_ failed to mention?" she snaps with crossed arms. With a gulp I look anywhere but at her.

"_Roxas!_" Nami hisses and pulls away from me. Sighing, I look her right in the eyes.

"Not right now. For fifteen minutes, just let me forget what happened last night so I can stop remembering what _might _have happened instead."

Silence and a startled, pained expression meet my request, but I turn my attention back to the madman with a box on our television screen. After all, that's what Saturday mornings are for.

At the next commercial break, Nami asks quietly, "What happened to Riku?"

Sora, seemingly inadvertently, glances at me over Kairi's head before answering. "He spent the night here but left shortly after I woke up. Didn't want to cause a commotion so early in the day," he explains.

"A commotion?" Naminé inquires, and I bite back a sigh.

Kairi chimes in, "He didn't want to you wake you, dear, so he left before Roxas woke up, seeing as Roxie here isn't his favorite person at the moment."

Though my eyes are still studiously focused on the screen ("It's bigger on the inside!"), in my peripheral vision my girlfriend glances up at me curiously. "Why is he angry with Roxas?"

_"Oh, you three, how precious, thinking you children could beat __us__."_

_A flicker of emotion dashes across Riku's face at her voice. "I already did once, bitch," he spits back at her._

Sora's response startles me out of my recollections. "Riku doesn't like getting involved with the Organization, and he blames Roxas for what happened last night."

Naminé sinks into my side. "Oh."

"_Saw your pretty little girlfriend at the restaurant. What a looker, huh?"_

The echo of last night's taunt pounces on my resting mind and grips my throat with iron strength. Suddenly nothing is real, I don't know where I am or what I'm doing, and the single most important thing, the _only_ thing that matters, is protecting Naminé. The surge of panic changes my surroundings to the hospital lobby with a solemn-faced doctor approaching. Clenching my jaw and eyes shut, I chase the memories away until I'm sitting in my living room once more. Thankfully I haven't moved or made a sound, so no one is aware of my lapse into insanity. Without moving, I peer down at the beautiful girl curled into my side. Observing her perfection makes me wonder, every time, just how I managed this most incredible feat of winning her heart. Right now, though, I'm also reminded that there's still time to lose it.

I pull her a little closer and kiss the top of her head before turning back to the television screen.

* * *

After a few hours of blissful British television, I suddenly realize that my eyes are closed and I have absolutely no idea what's going on around me.

"Naminé," I call softly and feel her shift in response. "I need sleep."

Her body gently shakes with light laughter. "I can see that," her voice fondly appreciates. "Let's go." She stands up, pulling me by the hand up with her. My eyes reluctantly inch open to see Sora and Kairi already knocked out together in the chair.

"How long have we all been asleep?" I yawn as she leads me down the hallway.

"Kairi crashed about two episodes ago," Nami hums thoughtfully. "Sora, maybe half an hour ago. You, though, were still responding, so I didn't entirely realize you were asleep," she giggles. We enter my bedroom and she sits on my bed.

"I was comfortable," I protest good-naturedly, continuing on to my dresser to change into a pair of plaid DIU pants. I shrug off my shirt, but a sharp intake of breath from behind me makes me freeze.

"Oh, _Roxas_," Naminé breathes sadly. The bed springs creak and suddenly her hand is on my arm, turning me around so I can see the muted horror on her face. Instintively I cup her cheek with my hand and rub her cheekbone.

"It's not as bad as it looks," I promise softly. Her eyes are still roving my damaged torso.

"That's good, because it looks like a train hit you," she chokes out with a weak chuckle. One hand just barely brushes the gauze on my hip. She cringes at my unintentional wince and brings her arms back to her side. "What's the total damage?" she inquires without meeting my eyes.

Uncomfortable, I try to downplay the answer without leaving anything out. "A lot of bruising, a couple cuts, and a few stitches. It could be a lot worse."

Her head jerks up, her eyes stormy and uncontrollable. "Yeah," she spits bitterly, "you could be dead."  
"_Naminé_," I groan. Pulling her closer, I lean forward until my line of sight is level with hers. "There was no chance of me dying last night." She glares back at me with a furious shake of her head.  
"I don't believe you."

We stare at each other for a long moment until I sigh and release her. Crawling into my bed (_hi, bed, I've missed you, how's it hanging?_), I answer, "Then I'm sorry. But I'm not dead, so everything is fine."

As soon as she opens her mouth, I realize I just made a big mistake. "_Fine? _You call a trip to the emergency room, stitches, internal bleeding, _fine?! _What the hell would a concussion be, a minor _setback?!_" she yells, then yelps when she remembers our sleeping family in the living room. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she hisses lowly, throwing herself onto the bed with her arms crossed. The moment I start pulling her towards me, she begins to cry, and now I feel like an ass.

"Nami..." I say, barely above a whisper. Her sobs are like individual jabs to my already injured gut. "Naminé, really, I'm okay," I plead with her, hoping she'll see reason.

"But what if you weren't?" she cries into my shoulder, and I finally understand my idiocy in the entire conversation.

"If I weren't," I consider slowly, "then I'd be a pretty terrible boyfriend and a rotten big brother. I know that what I did last night was dangerous, Naminé," I admit, "but that doesn't mean that I'm going to freak out. The only thing that scares me is what would have happened if they'd known you were there. I can deal with my pain, but if they had hurt you, I wouldn't be able to deal with that guilt."

My amazing girlfriend has started crying with less fervor, so I lift her chin up to look into her eyes. "I can hold my own against them, but I will never forgive myself if they hurt you. For me, the worst danger of last night was avoided. That's why I'm okay. Alright?" Her light blue eyes, the color more pure and magnified by her tears, search mine desperately. If she doesn't accept it now, I have no idea what I'll say.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispers almost inaudibly. The idea shocks me ("_I regret to inform you, Mr. Strife," the solemn-faced doctor begins, and no this isn't happening this can't be happening why is this happening no no no_) and I roughly pull her into my arms and hold her tight.

"You won't, Naminé. You won't."

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
